


Sleepwalking

by WanderingBandurria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, Pre-Slash, Sleepwalking, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingBandurria/pseuds/WanderingBandurria
Summary: Remus opens the door of his flat while still asleep.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Sleepwalking

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> So this is just a short ficlet I wrote based on some lovely people's experiences with sleepwalking/sleeptalking. If you like the trope, you can check my fic [On why Remus Lupin never let his friends see him sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985751) that it's a Hogwarts' era, pure fluff fic.  
> Thanks to my amazing, beautiful Beta, LikeABellThroughTheNight, who keeps me wanting to write at every turn. Love you.  
> This is extremely short! So I hope you people like it :)

He blinks one, two, three times, before the world comes back into focus. There’s a man in front of him - gorgeous black hair, his hand extended towards Remus. Remus blinks again and looks around, the daylight hurting his eyes before he spots the clock and the mirror to his left.

It’s eleven am, and he should be sleeping after a night shift; but no, instead of that, he’s somehow by his door. As he looks down at himself, he’s relieved to see that at least, he’s dressed - he’s wearing yesterday’s shorts with a soy sauce stain from yesterday's dinner on the hem, an inside-out red Christmas sweater that is pulled over his stomach, one blue sock from yesterday and a fluffy slipper. He even has a purple and pink scarf. 

_ God, no _ , he thinks, pulling the sweater down to cover himself before looking back at the man in front of him.

“Er,” he manages, but he still takes the hand and shakes it, before blinking groggily a few more times. “I’m so sorry, I think I opened the door while still asleep, er, you -”

“Oh,” the man says, smiling broadly, before  _ winking  _ at him. “That explains why you told me your secret, then,” he says, putting his hands in his pockets, still smiling.

“My secret? What?” Remus stutters a bit as he rubs his eyes. Fucking night shift.

“Yeah, you opened the door and said ‘can you keep a secret?’ I said ‘sure’, because of course I can, and then you said ‘I don’t really like the jumper my mother gave me for Christmas’ and then you pulled it out and put it back on inside out, to show me how itchy the inside was. You almost fell to the ground while putting it back on, and I think that was when you woke up,” the man says while nodding like this was the most normal thing to ever happen to him. His eyes are full of joy, though. Remus suddenly realizes how pretty they are.

“Fucking hell,” Remus says, as he covers his face for a second. “Well… at least I told you something that was true. It  _ is _ very itchy. Please don’t tell my mum,” he adds, moving his hands away from his face. Seeing the man laugh, he smiles.

“Oh, I promise I won’t. I’m Sirius, by the way,” the man says then, still smiling, his eyes warm and sweet. “I’m sorry I woke you up. I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m your new neighbour in 408.” 

Sirius looks at him, calm and soft, without looking awkward at all, and Remus then realizes that he’s waiting for him to introduce himself.

“Remus. Remus Lupin,” he manages after remembering his own name. Sirius smiles even brighter.

“I’ll see you around then, Remus. Hopefully next time you won’t be enduring such itchy clothing, although I have to say I love the holiday spirit,” he adds, before smiling again and turning around to go back to his flat.

After Sirius disappears into his flat, Remus blinks at the empty hall a couple of times before turning around and closing the door. His damn luck, that has to be it, to have a hot neighbour and to make a fool out of himself just upon meeting him.

He shakes his head and with a tired sigh, he walks back to his bedroom and lets himself fall back into bed.

Well. At least he can’t look any worse than this from now onwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! How do you guys think things will progress for these two lovebirds in this little universe?? Lemme know in the comments. Also, remixes are absolutely encouraged, if anyone wants to continue this. I might also be convinced to write more myself because *sigh* I'm that easy.  
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](wanderingbandurria.tumblr.com), where you can send me a message or yell with me about Wolfstar.


End file.
